Kana's Return
by xXRikaWitchOfMiraclesXx
Summary: Having been gone for two years, Kana returns on a mission to find other Gaians. But when an accident happens and Kana is stuck with Ian, will she reveal her true mission? IanxOC Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

…_Darkness… everlasting darkness surrounds me… _

I struggled to open my eyes. I feel like I've been asleep for only a few minutes. I shuddered. The temperature is slowly getting colder. I tried to wrap my cloak around me for warmth, but alas, my body is still shaking.

My name is Kana. My real name is K4JPP, better known as Kana4JpopPrincess. I don't know why I have that name, but it was given to me. I like to simply be called Kana, if you may.

I'm not like most people. I'm a Gaian, a race among the humans. The Gaians are a simple race, but lately, the humans are trying to take over. I'm an example. I was kidnapped when I was young and experimented with, my powers being put into rings. Those rings are now my life force. If anything were to happen to them, I would literally die, unless I was sent to the Null Chamber within 24 hours.

This place that I'm in… the Darkness… I'm in my own mind, my own consciousness… I've been hiding here for almost two years now. I really should wake up now, shouldn't I?

…

"Rufus, I'll be back! Take care of the store," Ian said as he walked out.

'I need to find some new costume ideas… I never thought I'd run out so soon,' Ian thought to himself as he walked.

'Hmm, maybe I can stay in Bill's Ranch...'

…

"Well, sure, you can stay 'ere, Ian! But if them monsters get to yer, I'm not saving yer hide," Bill said.

"Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it," Ian said as he walked towards the chicken coop. Ian stared at the chickens.

'Maybe I can use their feathers to make a chicken hat,' Ian thought, but shook his head. He went to the cows, but he still had no clue.

"Hey, Bill, thanks for letting me stay, but I still didn't get any ideas," Ian said.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya," Bill said as he went inside his barn. Ian walked along the forest path. It wasn't his favorite thing, but it was getting dark. After walking for a few minutes, Ian suddenly heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the blood-curdling scream came from Deadman's Pass. Ian knew he would regret it, but he needed to help whoever screamed. Running as fast as he could and barely avoiding sleeping mosters, Ian saw a strange girl, probably about 17, lying by the gate pressing her hand to her stomach. Ian gasped when he saw blood dripping from the girl's stomach, where her hand was.

"A-Are you ok?" Ian asked.

"Please, help me," the girl whispered. Ian scooped the girl into his arms and continued running. He needed to get the girl somewhere safe.

'Bill's Ranch,' Ian thought, staring at the barn. Holding the girl tighter to him, Ian made a dash for the barn.

"Can you stand?" He asked the girl. She nodded her head, but when Ian stopped supporting her, she fell to her knees. Ian picked her up again and with one hand, banged on the barn's door.

"BILL!" Ian shouted. The girl's breath was getting slower. "BILL, OPEN UP! Please!" The doors sprang open.

"What's with the racket?" Rubella yelled, sleep-deprived. Her eyes fell upon the girl.

"Oh my- BILL, PURVIS, GET DOWN 'ERE," Rubella yelled, her coworkers coming from another room in the barn.

"What is it?" Purvis asked, rubbing his eye.

"We need to help this here girly. Ian, bring 'er in, dear," Rubella explained.

…

AND THAT'S THE START OF KANA'S RETURN! A bit short and rushed, but here's the OC acceptance form:

Chosen Name (like how Kana4JpopPrincess's in 'Kana'):

Gaia Username (Real Given Name/Your actual username on Gaia):

Age:

Appearance:

History:

Rings:

Level:

Relatives:

Affiliation: (Good/Bad)

Oh, and my username on Gaia is Kana4JpopPrincess, so don't be shy to befriend me on GaiaOnline!


	2. Update

Hey guys. I know you were expecting a new chapter, but this is important. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a very long time. Pleases see my profile for more details, but I'm apologizing in advance for the inconvenience. Life is very stressful and if you're friends with me on any of the links on my profile, you'll probably know why. Again, I apologize. I put this on all my stories.

~GG09


End file.
